Angel Blade: The Emily Story Chapter 5
by Beyond Beyond
Summary: Things definitely take turns in a different direction in this chapter Enjoy.


Although Ayame was exhausted from another encounter with phantom lady's Generals, even though her body was damaged from all the abuse she experienced, now for the second time... she waits.  
Waits for an opportune time to take out the hidden weapons she has carefully hidden inside her.  
Chloe and Elaine didn't know that by raping Ayame it would help make the weapons easier to come out.  
I would have thought Angel Blade would have showed up by now." Elaine said to Chloe disappointed that the one phantom lady has been trying to capture hasn't made a sudden entrance.  
That's because she's scared and she should be!"  
Chloe said arrogantly as she walked over to Emily with the intent to rape her again.  
I find it rather interesting that as many times we fucked this girl she's not here, instead this other bitch decided to take her place."  
Elaine knodded in agreement with Chloe's argument now back at the monitor typing in the punishment program.  
At this time Emily is awake and in tears because they had her day in and day out, taking turns forcing her to submit to their wishes and seeing her partner go through the same thing she did, only made her feel sick inside.  
Well cop bitch have u learn your lesson yet or am I going to have to punish u some more? Chloe said to Emily grabbing her vagina making her let out a cry while still in mid-air.  
Yes I've learned my lesson, oh please don't do this to me."  
I thought you liked me doing this to you." said Chloe taking her fingers into Emily's pussy.  
Emily tried saying stop again but was overwhelmed by the fondling of her pussy being played with and moans.  
P-please st-oooohhh! ahh! ahh! ahh.! No!  
You say stop but your all wet dripping all over my fingers."  
Chloe gave Elaine a look and she instantly knew to un-tie the ropes.  
before Emily could hit the ground Chloe grabs her in position on the table and desides to play with her some more.  
Looks like I'm going to have to punish u again."  
Chloe says to Emily grabbing her favorite torture device and clamping down the shock current on Emily's exposed vagina like before only this time Chloe takes one and placed it on her left breast.  
Emily was somewhat suprised she did this but was confused at the same time.  
Even Ayame and Elaine were puzzled at what they were seeing.  
I want to try something different." Chloe said looking down at Emily.  
I don't mind being somewhat submissive for once." Said Chloe now speaking to her in a seductive tone.  
What do you mean? Asked Emily still confused about her sudden change of attitude towards her.  
Chloe responds by kissing Emily on the lips caressing her big titties with one hand and fingers on her pussy. This made Emily blush.  
I don't get it why? Emily asked  
Because I like you." Chloe replied  
But you tortured me for five weeks! cried Emily.  
Yes I did but only because I was ordered to do so." Chloe admitted. We were suppose to lure out Angel Blade and deliver her to dark mother, but she never showed up, so I don't see any reason to keep you like this anymore."  
Chloe continued, to be honest I don't know why I'm telling you this but at least I'm being honest with you."  
Emily replied back, what do u want from me?  
if you make me cum again I'll let you and your partner go."  
Emily thought to herself "is this woman fareal?"  
Chloe confessed again... I'm serious." I want you to make me cum again. She reaches for Emily's hand takes it and puts it on her pussy using it to rub her clit she starts to moan...  
Chloe looks at Emily's expression of shock suprised on her face which made chloe giggle  
Elaine looks on suprised to see her in this mindstate never before has Chloe ever shown a soft side of herself to anyone.  
Shogun! Elaine screamed. What's gotten into you?!  
Chloe smiles at Elaine and says, what's the point of trying General? dark mother is not going to let us live."  
Everyone in the room were silent, trying to make since of what they just heard.  
We faught blade already and we were no match for her." Chloe continues,  
I am a geo-blood but I'm still a woman."  
Chloe reverts back to her human form. 


End file.
